reflexiones
by Beledien
Summary: en la pequeña cabeza de Saori siguen las maquinaciones sobre quien podría ser su novio perfecto, ahora les toca a los guerreros divinos
1. Default Chapter

**Nota:** los personajes no son mios son de Kurumada y bla bla bla bla, y bla!

Lo que está aquí son sólo suposiciones mías, nada más.

**REFLEXIONES DE SAORI**

**************************

Cierto día Saori se puso a pensar (Que raro!) en su cabeza giraban pensamientos de porque por encima de todos los caballeros el que más le gustaba era el inútil de Seiya. Esta idea no tenía mucho sentido porque Seiya no era el Santo más apuesto ni el más inteligente, si no fuera por su remarcado optimismo, el chico no tendría nada a su favor, esa manera de meter la pata cuando hablaba y no darse siquiera cuenta de ello. En realidad Seiya no tenía nada especial que ofrecerle a ella, la diosa de la sabiduría, por este motivos y muchos otros más decidió que mejor sería fijar su atención en otro santo que si sea digno de una diosa.

De todos los caballeros los chicos de bronce eran los que más cerca se encontraban entonces tendría que decidirse por uno de los cuatro chicos restantes, pero por cual empezar.

De los cuatro Hyoga era el más apuesto, sus ojos celestes eran hermosos y sus cabellos dorados lo hacían único, además él chico era listo, por lo menos más que Seiya, aunque hay que decir que ese no es buen parámetro. Como sería ser la novia de Hyoga? Pensó Saori, seguramente no sería el novio que te llena de detalles por su educación en la Liberia, pero eso no importaba si era lindo. Pero este chico perfecto tenía un pequeño defecto, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su madre, de sólo pensarlo Saori se estremeció, no creyó poder soportar sus constantes recordatorios de su posible fallecida suegra y las molestas comparaciones. Si definitivamente no podría ser la novia de un chico que tiene una obvia obsesión con su madre.

Bueno Hyoga estaba eliminado, lástima, el siguiente en la lista era Shiryu. Él era un chico apuesto y de buenos modales, más inteligente que Seiya, (N.A. pero si hasta una papa tenía más inteligencia) y sobre todo no parecía recordar a su madre a cada instante. El primer problema que podría surgir era esa niña llamada Shunrey, parecía que seguía Shiryu por todas partes. Pero eso se podía solucionar tal vez una temporada en la Siberia o en la isla Reina Muerte podría desalentarla de perseguir a Shiryu. El segundo problema que podría surgir era la afición de Shiryu por el estudio, aunque ese no parecía ser un problema tan grave, tal vez podría hacer que de vez en cuando Shiryu sacara la nariz de sus libros, pero que tal si luego él quisiera conversar con ella, seguramente la haría ver como una idiota (N.A. Con toda Razón). Eso era algo que ella no podría aguantar, no, definitivamente ese era un problema, por lo menos con Seiya cualquiera se sentía un premio Nobel de astrofísica, pero Shiryu la haría ver como una total ignorante.

Entonces Hyoga y Shiryu ya estaban fuera de Carrera sólo quedaban los dos. Shun fue su primera opción por razones obvias era más lindo que su hermano Ikki, aunque todavía parecía un niño, tal vez demasiado. Pero eso no importaba, Shun además de lindo era tierno algo que sus dos anteriores opciones no eran ni remotamente. Shun podría reemplazar bien a Seiya, claro estaba el problema de su edad, el chico parecía que le faltaba mucho para madurar, como serían sus citas si saliera con él, primero tendría que pedirle permiso a su hermano, después no había mucho margen para la diversión, porque si quisieran salir de noche a algún lugar de moda tendrían problemas, porque por la cara de niño de Shun seguro le prohibirían la entrada a la disco. Ese si que era un problema.

El último que quedaba era Ikki, no era lindo como los otros, pero si era apuesto el muchacho, a pesar de su cicatriz en el rostro. Sólo que de todos parecía que era el menos interesado en ella. Bueno se dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Como serían las salidas con Ikki? no muy divertidas probablemente. Él seguramente la llevaría a algún bar a tomar unas cervezas y eso sería todo, nada de salir a bailar o tener una cena romántica, ni pensar en pequeños detalles como osos de peluche o rosas. Sin contar con el hecho de que le gustaba desaparecer por meses sin dejar mensaje ni siquiera a  Shun. Eso si que no, ella necesitaba a alguien que esté ahí siempre para ella aun cuando la supuesta emergencia sea abrir un frasco de conservas. 

Para eso si era bueno Seiya, que mal que bien siempre estaba cerca, no tenía obsesiones con su madre. no haría ver como una analfabeta y si tenía edad suficiente para sacarla de vez en cuando. Dicen que es mejor malo conocido que malo por conocer y más vale pájaro en mano que cientos  volando. No tenía otra opción más que seguir con Seiya.

Aunque todavía no había pensado en los santos dorados..

****************************************


	2. Saori sigue pensando

Nota: Los personajes no son míos son de Kurumada y todo el rollo de la legalidad que ya conocen de memoria.

En este Fic, Saori es una chica ególatra y narcisista (sólo en este Fic?) que cree que todos los chicos del santuario se mueren por ella, (nada más alejado de la realidad)

*********************************

Saori sigue pensando (realmente algo raro pasa) Seiya no llena sus expectativas para ser el novio de una diosa tan importante como ella. Y visto que los otros chicos de bronce tampoco podrían ser un buen reemplazo del Pegaso, piensa que tal vez los dorados podrían ser útiles a sus propósitos.

El primero en la lista es Mu de Aries, un chico muy bien educado y capaz de reparar armaduras, por lo menos alguien con una habilidad a parte de repartir golpes y patadas sin ton ni son, además Mu tenía lindos ojitos negros, o eran rosados, Saori, no podía saberlo con certeza, tal vez el lindo Mu esté utilizando lentes de contacto, bueno ese no parecía ser ningún problema, lo que si era extraño eran esos dos puntitos sobre su frente, eso si era raro, bueno el chico al menos tenía lindo cabello, no tanto como el de ella claro, Mu sería un excelente novio de no ser por Kiki, el alumno de Mu, ese pequeño monstruo tenía cara de diablillo, seguro que le encantaría interferir en su relación con Mu, dado que Mu estaba a cargo del chiquillo salir con Mu sería como salir con un padre soltero, nunca tendrían una velada romántica. Una verdadera lástima pero Mu no podría ser su novio.

El siguiente era Aldebaran, que no está por demás decirlo pero era noble y de buen corazón, aunque esas sean las únicas cualidades que Saori le encontraba, no era lindo, ni siquiera simpático, definitivamente Aldebaran no era del tipo de Saori así que para que darle más vueltas al asunto.

El que seguía era Saga, si bien era cierto que Saga trató de matarla, ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho, porque pensándolo bien Saga era bien parecido, y definitivamente más maduro y más alto que Seiya, lo malo eran sus constantes cambios de personalidad, que tal si en una de sus salidas se le ocurriera cambiar de Saga bueno a Saga malo, eso podría ser desastroso, porque en lugar de llevarla a ver una película romántica lo más probable era que la llevara a ver una sanguinolenta película de terror. Saga no podría ser un buen novio tampoco, aunque claro también estaba su gemelo Kanon, igual de lindo que Saga, pero que tal si el cambio de personalidad era de familia, mejor no arriesgarse y pasar al siguiente.

Mascara Mortal seguía en la lista, era extraño nunca le había preguntado su verdadero nombre, bueno si salieran juntos seguro encontraría el tiempo para preguntarle. Mascara Mortal no era lindo como Saga o Mu, pero si era apuesto, quitándole la sonrisa diabólica y la mirada asesina, podría ser un chico agradable a la vista. Sin embrago su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, hay que admitir que el chico era un psicópata con tendencias asesinas, si creía que Saga con sus cambios de personalidad sería un problema a la hora de salir, con Mascara Mortal sus salidas serían muy parecidas a Halloween sólo que sin dulces ni fiestas de disfraces, y ni hablar de los presentes, conociendo el extraño humor de Máscara Mortal seguro le regalaría una araña de caucho o una calavera de plástico fluorescente. No, Mascara Mortal, no sería un buen novio.

Aioria en cambio tenía mejor personalidad que Mascara Mortal, y también era lindo, pero este chico lindo tenía un defecto, parecía preferir a Marin, que tonto es este Aioria, preferir a una masculina amazona a la que nunca ha visto el rostro a una diosa tan hermosa como ella. Si al menos podría llamar la atención de Aioria un poco, pero después de todo por qué tendría que ser ella la que se esfuerce en conquistarlo, debería ser al revés.

Shaka de virgo no estaba nada mal, de hecho era uno de los chicos más lindos del santuario, además uno de los más tranquilos, podría ser un buen novio, eso si dejamos el hecho de que el muchacho era budista y como tal seguro era vegetariano, ese puede representar un problema a la hora de salir, nada de restaurantes franceses caros. Además el chico se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo meditando, y peor aun casi no abría los ojos, por supuesto que esto podría representar una ventaja pues no podría mirar a otras chicas, pero eso de hacer de lazarillo no iba con ella. No, Shaka lastimosamente también estaba descartado.

El que seguía era Dokho de libra, el antiguo maestro,  quien con su nueva apariencia no se veía nada mal, con él no habrían los problemas que se presentaron de inmadurez que parecían tener la mayoría de los santos, pero tampoco habría que exagerar la nota, el tipo tenía más de doscientos años aunque no lo aparentaba, a su lado ella se sentiría como Lolita. Era demasiado mayor, que tal si en una de sus salidas él se moría en el cine o en la disco, nada peor para arruinar una velada romántica.

Continuando con la lista tenía a Milo, además de ser muy agradable y alegre sin ser tonto como Seiya, aunque eso era algo casi imposible, era un chico lindo, un verdadero rompecorazones, pero ese era el problema. Milo era muy mujeriego, que tal si le ponía los cachos a la primera oportunidad (aunque a algunos de sus caballeros no les importara mucho llevar unos como a Mu, Aldebaran o shura), y si se iba detrás de la primera falda que se atravesara en el camino? eso por supuesto ella no podría tolerarlo, antes acabaría con Milo y con lo que hace de él un hombre. Aunque pensándolo mejor, una diosa no puede rebajarse y enredarse en peleas de gatas, así que tendría que eliminar de la lista a ese malvado traidor de Milo con el dolor de su corazón.

Suspirando Saori pensó en Aioros de Sagitario, quien  si era un chico maduro, sin llegar a extremos, y tan lindo como Aioria, pero Aioros había llevado mucho tiempo muerto, demasiado como para estar actualizado en lo que a lugares y bailes de moda se refiere, parecía que con él las salidas sólo serían a las discos de clásicos, nada de la música que una chica como ella le gustara. Además estaba el hecho de que él la había salvado de Saga, y ahora él era más como un hermano mayor que la cuidaba que como una posible pareja, lástima, podría haber resultado pero no fue así.

Shura de capricornio era un chico lindo, serio y bien plantado, al parecer no tenía defectos ni manías como los otros, y con él las cosas podrían salir bien porque era un chico perfecto, aunque penándolo bien ese puede ser un problema porque don perfecto podría empezar a quejarse de los defectos y manías de ella, y alguien que le esté criticando todo el tiempo no era bueno para la relación. 

Siguiendo en la lista está Camus, quien era hermoso, seguro él si sabría dar besos franceses, eso era muy bueno, además seguro conocía los mejores restaurantes franceses de la región, Camus sería el novio perfecto si sólo no fuera tan parecido a un cubo de hielo, así como Camus era hermosos era frío, parecía más una nevera, al menos la provisión de helados estaba asegurada. Pero volviendo al tema, Saori imaginó sus salidas con el Santo, con Camus tratando de explicarle por enésima vez el punto de congelación absoluta en la materia y con ella bostezando sin cesar. Camus no parecía el tipo de chico que se relacione con una novia a base de regalos y detalles, de hecho Camus no parecía el tipo de chico que se relaciona con nadie, de no ser por Milo que es tan amiguero, el Caballero de la Ánfora apenas si saldría de su casa para comer, o se la pasaría en la Siberia inventando alguna nueva manera de torturar a Hyoga

Bueno el último de la lista era Afrodita de piscis, aunque Saori dudaba de si a él le gustara ella, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban las chicas, o si era del todo un chico, que tal si luego se llevaba una desagradable sorpresa. No lo mejor era no averiguar nunca, por si acaso.

Y Saori volvió al punto de partida, suspirando se acordó de aquel refrán que dice 'a Sei... mejor dicho a caballo alado regalado no se le mira el colmillo.'

FIN

*****************


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **lo de Kurumada y los demás, este capítulo lo tenái escrito hace un tiempo, preo recién ve la luz, porque no lo consideraba suficientemente bueno, peo ahora dejaré que ustedes juzguen

**Saori piensa en Asgard**

Es otro de esos días raros en los que Saori se pone a pensar, después de todo no pudo hallar un mejor reemplazo para Seiya, y viendo que sus compañeros de bronce y oro no daban con la talla para ser alguno el 'elegido' de la caprichosa diosa, decide que lo mejor es buscar afuera del santuario ya que si bien le quedan los caballeros de plata, todos son incluso más inútiles que el mismo Seiya.

Ahora bien, de todos los lugares que Saori conoce se le ocurre que Asgard es el mejor lugar para buscar a un caballero o en este caso guerrero para ella. Empezó por Tholl, un gigante de barba chistosa, si bien le gustaban los chicos altos, no había que exagerar la nota. Era obvio que el pobre Tholl sufría de algún caso de gigantismo, y quien le dice uno que esa enfermedad no es hereditaria. Además Saori no está tan desesperada para relacionarse con un gigante medio salvaje que vive en los bosques cazando su alimento, mejor pasar al siguiente.

Fenril, era un chico con apariencia de cachorrito abandonado, con sus ojitos grandes y brillosos de perrito extraviado, era simplemente adorable. Adorable sí, hasta que alguien se atreva a quitarle su comida, cómo reaccionaría si fueran a tomar algunas malteadas y Saori quisiera compartir el vaso, seguro le ladraría o peor aun si fueran al cine y Saori quisiera tomar un puñado de palomitas de maíz, seguro Fenril le mordería la mano. Por lo menos Fenril pertenecía a una familia de aristócratas, pero en él eso era más como un pedigrí que como un título, Mejor Fenril no, pues eso de las vacunas antirrábicas y los collares antipulgas no iban con ella, mejor continuar buscando.

El que seguía en la lista era Hagen, un chico rubio al parecer de la nobleza y de lindo cabello, aunque de corte medio excéntrico, cómo le haría Hagen para mantener su cabello tan liso como está la moda. Si saldrían seguro le preguntaría por su secreto. Lo malo es que a Hagen parecía extremadamente celoso, capaz de agarrarse a golpes con cualquiera que osara siquiera mirar a su novia, eso en principio parece un punto a su favor, claro, hasta el momento en que por sus constantes riñas los echaran de los restaurantes, cines o discotecas a los que saldrían, eso acabaría con la diversión. No, definitivamente Hagen no era la mejor opción.

Después del guerrero de Merak Beta, estaba Mime, que se había ganado puntos por ser músico, algo diferente de lo que hacían los demás caballeros, definitivamente Mime podía ser un buen candidato a pesar de sus ojos rojos de conejo blanco. Un músico, Saori pensaba que podría ser un magnifico novio, hasta podría inspirarse en ella y componerle lindas canciones. Lo malo era su estilo musical, Mime no era del tipo de chico que canta canciones pop, sino más bien algo más serio, tal vez Mime le compondría la obra el réquiem de Atena, nada más tétrico, eso si que no! nadie le escribiría su canción de funeral.

Luego de Mime, estaba Alberich, por lo menos un chico inteligente y con iniciativa, algo bajito pero con bonitos ojos verdes, además contaba con el plus de fabricar amatistas a su gusto. Aunque estaba en tela de juicio su lealtad. Que tal si a la primera oportunidad la traicionaba, no con otra, sino se adueñaba de todos sus bienes heredados por el viejo Kido. Además eso de estar recibiendo amatistas en su cumpleaños navidad, día de san valentin, y demás festividades podría resultar contraproducente, la cosa cambiaría si fueran diamantes, pero no era así.

Después teníamos a Syd, al igual que los anteriores de familia noble, bonito rostro y agradable voz, pero un buscapleitos por excelencia, se le notaba a leguas, era del tipo de chico que no le importaba viajar miles de kilómetros con tal de encontrar jaleo. También estaba su hermano Bud, igual de lindo que Syd, pero igual de pendenciero, además que Bud estaba desheredado, y un chico sin fortuna, no era buen partido para la diosa. Ni modo ninguno de los dos podría ser un buen novio, además del hecho de que Saori podría confundir a uno con otro y eso sería muy pervertido.

Sigfried parecía el candidato perfecto, era alto, noble y leal hasta la muerte, sin dejar de lado sus hermosos ojos casi grises y sus cabellos castaños. Sí, Sigfried era un chico excelente si sólo no pareciera estar más interesado en Hilda. Eso se podría arreglar fácilmente, ya que quien en su sano juicio escogería a una chica con el cabello blanco por sobre ella, aunque Sigfried parecía tener un problema y era que no le gustaba la música romántica, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando escucho a Sorrento tocar aquella dulce melodía, parecía muy molesto, pero luego sin más ni más abrazó a Sorrento, eso era desconcertante, era una verdadera lástima, tan bonito que era Sigfried, pero si anda con esos gustos mejor dejarlo de lado.

Saori resopló y bufó para sí, que no hay hombres sobre la faz de la tierra?


End file.
